Audelà du voile
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: spoilers tome 5... Il va tomber, il va tomber à travers le voile! Sale Bellatrix! Mais... mais que se passe-t-il? Le temps s'arrête et Sirius Black se redresse. Alors du voile sort une vieille connaissance...


Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière à travers le…

**STOOOOP !**

Le temps sembla soudain se figer. Dumbledore s'était arrêté, un bras tendu vers l'arcade. Harry brandissait sa baguette magique, une lueur de crainte dans ses grands yeux verts. Ceux de Bellatrix, quant à eux, s'étaient agrandis de triomphe et un sourire dément avait commencé à apparaître sur son visage. Plus personne ne bougeait.

Sirius sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux lui traverser le corps et il se redressa.

Ce n'était pas possible, il venait de perdre l'équilibre, comment pouvait-il se remettre sur pieds tout seul ?

Il se retourna et vit son propre corps, lui aussi figé dans sa course. Sirius ne dit rien, mais essaya de palper sa poitrine.

C'était comme essayer de toucher un fantôme. Il se voyait en totale transparence, comme un véritable fantôme.

Paniqué, il essaya de voir si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était dans son état…

Personne. Le reste du monde semblait s'être arrêté.

De plus en plus apeuré, il chercha finalement d'où provenait la voix qui avait hurlé ce « stop ! » qui résonnait encore à ses tympans…

Sirius se retourna une deuxième fois, et là, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

L'arcade s'illumina d'une lumière blanche, pure et tellement vive que Sirius plissa les yeux pour pouvoir regarder ce qui se passait. A travers ses paupières transparentes à demi-closes, il vit une main saisir le vieux rideau et le soulever.

D'abord il ne vit que la main, puis il vit un poignet, un avant-bras, un bras, puis le corps tout entier de quelqu'un. D'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien…

- Bonsoir, Sirius, lui dit-elle.

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il aurait pleuré.

Elle était devant lui. Comme avant, mais en même temps tellement différente… Elle avait toujours le même sourire malicieux, les mêmes cheveux roux, mais quelque chose avait changé… Peut-être était-ce une lumière étrange, qui émanait de chaque parcelle de son corps… Elle portait des vêtements blancs, mais Sirius aurait été incapables de dire s'il s'agissait d'une robe de sorcier, d'un pantalon, d'un kilt…

Mais elle était là. Comme Sirius l'avait vue pour la dernière fois…

- Lily… murmura Sirius.

- Ouf, j'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisse pas ! s'exclama Lily en souriant.

Sirius chercha quelque chose à dire… mais l'émotion était telle qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! s'écria-t-il. Pardonne-moi d'avoir proposé Peter à ma place… je m'en veux tellement… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici, mais sache que je suis tellement désolé…

- Sirius, tais-toi, ordonna Lily, toujours en souriant. Je sais tout ça. C'était le destin. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Sirius regarda son amie de toujours dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais ses mains transpercèrent Lily.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore du même monde, Sirius… murmura doucement Lily avec une pointe d'excuse dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda Sirius.

- Je suis venue te guider, répondit Lily. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ta mort.

Ce fut comme un poignard qui transperça le cœur de Sirius. Il se retourna vivement et vit Harry, éclairé par la lumière émanent de l'arcade.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, moi ! s'exclama-t-il naïvement. Je dois veiller sur ton fils, Lily… Il compte sur moi…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Sirius, continua Lily en s'avançant près de lui, toujours en parlant d'une voix douce. Tu vas mourir et tu ne pourras rien faire contre.

Sirius s'emporta.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne peux pas laisser Harry comme ça, je suis son dernier parent vivant ! Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Peter gambader gaiement en pleine nature ! et Remus ? Tu as pensé à Remus ? Je ne peux _pas_ le laisser tout seul, Lily !

Lily soupira, regarda Harry puis, sans détourner son regard, déclara :

- Je sais, Sirius. C'est horriblement injuste. Mais c'était écrit, comme diraient les centaures, et tu ne peux pas modifier ta destinée…

- Tu as dit que tu étais là pour me guider, se souvint Sirius en descendant du socle, s'éloignant de l'arcade. Me guider pour quoi ?

Lily détacha enfin son regard de son fils.

- Te guider pour savoir si tu veux devenir un fantôme ou rejoindre ce que tu appellerais « l'autre monde »… répondit-elle.

- Mon choix est fait ! s'exclama Sirius. Je veux rester ici et continuer de veiller sur Harry et Remus. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

- As-tu l'impression que je t'ai abandonné, Sirius, quand je suis morte ?

Sirius fut pris au dépourvu.

- C'est que… tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné de tes nouvelles, entre nous… répondit-il.

- Chaque jour, James et moi te surveillions, ainsi que Harry et Remus, expliqua Lily. Par exemple, je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus de trois jours, tu fouillais ton grenier à la recherche de vieilles affaires d'école. Tu cherchais en vain, puisqu'elles étaient toutes cachées dans l'armoire de la chambre où dormaient Arthur et Molly Weasley… Nous étions tout le temps avec toi. Sur le dos de Buck, quand tu t'es échappé de Poudlard… Avec Harry, Ronald et Hermione dans la caverne…

- Ce n'est pas ce genre d'aide psychologique que je veux apporter à Harry, Lily, coupa Sirius. Je veux pouvoir discuter avec lui, le conseiller, lui dire que je serais toujours avec lui. L'aider au sens propre.

- Tu seras toujours avec lui, Sirius, le reprit Lily, toujours aussi calme. J'ai eu les mêmes peurs, les mêmes angoisses que toi quand je suis morte…

Elle se retrouva soudain près de Harry. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Tout comme toi. Mais mon guide m'a montré que quoi qu'on décide, on est toujours avec eux…

- Et comment ? demanda Sirius assez rudement.

Lily ferma les yeux, et souffla doucement. Une petite boule blanche, de la même lumière que celle qui baignait l'arcade, sortit de ses lèvres.

- Voici mon âme, Sirius. Et maintenant, regarde Harry, Remus et les autres.

Sirius, perplexe, regarda son filleul, et vit avec stupéfaction que la même lumière brillait aux emplacements des cœurs de Harry et Remus.

- Regarde-toi, Sirius, dit Lily.

Sirius baissa les yeux et vit la même lumière briller dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas aidé Harry comme tu l'entendais, déclara Lily en apparaissant en face de Sirius, mais grâce à ce petit bout de moi qui était en lui, l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort s'est retourné contre lui et l'a détruit… Alors maintenant, ose me répéter que je n'ai jamais aider mon fils, Sirius…

Sirius ne dit rien, et eut un petit sourire triste.

- Excuse-moi, Lily… Mais tu sais, quand on est… _vivants_, on ne sait pas tout ça…

- Je sais Sirius… Je sais…

- Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui m'attend, là-bas, de l'autre côté ?

Lily regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit l'arcade.

- Je t'y attends, Sirius. James t'y attend. Janet t'y attend… Et puis tu sais, on en fait tout un plat, de la mort… Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- Mais… mais comment ça se passe, là-bas ? demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon filleul pour rien…

- C'est bien mieux qu'une deuxième vie, Sirius. Mais c'est impossible à décrire. Et puis réfléchis… Quand Harry et Remus mourront, tu les retrouvera. Et ça passera vite, crois-moi.

Sirius ne dis rien, mais lança un regard à Harry, puis à Remus.

- James et Janet sont impatients de te voir.

Sirius réfléchit encore un long moment. Revoir son meilleur ami et la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé… ou rester avec son filleul et Remus au risque qu'ils l'abandonnent à leurs morts ?

Il se dirigea doucement vers Harry et le regarda une dernière fois. Il allait lui faire si mal… Et il savait à quel point une telle cicatrice avait du mal à se fermer…

Mais Harry lui pardonnerait. Il en était sûr.

Puis il alla vers Remus, qui s'était figé en courant pour arriver près d'Harry.

- Mon frère… Je vais te laisser tout seul…

- Non Sirius, tu resteras dans son cœur…

- Je sais, Lily. C'est une façon de parler.

Il lui pardonnerait aussi. C'était certain.

- Très bien Lily. Je vais te suivre.

Lily lui pris soudainement la main et Sirius sentit quelque chose se répandre dans son corps. C'était bien, c'était magique, c'était adorable.

Lily l'entraîna doucement vers l'arcade. Puis elle disparut derrière le voile.

Sirius se retourna une dernière fois. La vie commençait à reprendre son cours. Le corps de Sirius disparut derrière le voile en même temps que Sirius lui même.

- SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS!

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... murmura Lupin en l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

- Il est trop tard, Harry.

- On peut encore le rattraper.

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry… rien… c'est fini pour lui.

- Non ce n'est pas fini ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !

- Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Lupin.

Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry.

- Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…

- IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT !!! Hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Lupin l'entraîna le plus loin possible du socle de pierre, Harry les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arcade.

- Harry ? murmura Neville. Harry... Je zuis vraibent désolé... Zed hobbe – Ziriuz Blag -, z'édait un de des abis ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Attends, dis Lupin à mi-voix. _Finite_, dit-il en pointant les jambes de Neville.

Remus était très pâle.

- Allons… allons retrouver les autres. Où sont-ils ?

Il s'était détourné de l'arcade et l'on aurait dit que chaque parole qu'il prononçait lui faisait mal…

Voilà voilà ! Petit one-shot triste mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ! ça me fait du bien de penser que Sirius est heureux là où il est maintenant…

SIRIUS EST MORT… VIVE SIRIUS !!!

R&R…


End file.
